


bury my love for you

by sunkissedwon



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Choi Yeonjun Is Bad At Feelings, Dysfunctional Family, Enemies to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Playboy Choi Yeonjun, Romance, Roommates, Sad Choi Yeonjun, Smut, gets a lil' angsty as chaps progress. nothing much tho, yeonjun has issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedwon/pseuds/sunkissedwon
Summary: In which Soobin is starting college and Yeonjun is his pretty, emotionally constipated roommate, who always smells of hydrangeas.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	bury my love for you

**Author's Note:**

> some additional tags here because ao3 won't let me tag original tags:  
> \- yeonjun is 2 years older than soobin here. soobin is 18, yeonjun is 20 (but he's only one year ahead of soobin in uni)  
> \- yeonjun has issues, which will be explained later, pls don't hate my baby if he comes off as an asshole in the beginning.  
> \- if there are any minor content warnings, i'll list them out in the beginning notes of the concerned chapters so hopefully that'll give you a heads up!  
> \- title of the fic is taken from the song moondust by jaymes young  
> 

"This is nice." Soobin's mother smoothes out her skirt as she looks around the room. It's a simple one, two beds against opposite walls, two small closets, two desks, one shelf, and one small joint bathroom. To be honest, better than anything Soobin could wish for. 

At least now he only has one person to share everything with, better than what he had at home. Don't get him wrong, he loves his siblings but he's a teenager. He has needs and jerking off in peace is a luxury when you share rooms with three nosy siblings. 

"Your roommate is pretty neat." His mother's voice breaks his train of thoughts. He turns around to see her looking at his roommate's side of the room, scanning the neatly stacked books, the neatly made bed and a few neatly folded clothes lying on it. "I hope you do the same. You're in college, get more organised."

Soobin groans. _Great_. His mother has already found someone to compare him with.

He has _yet_ to see his roommate. Soobin's been in here since almost two hours, unpacking and putting everything in place with the help of his mother. He guessed he was just roaming around the campus with his own parents, like Soobin did. His mother was very adamant on taking pictures of him in every possible corner of the college.

As Soobin applied for a room pretty late, the tiny grumpy lady in the office told his mother that he'd be roomed with a sophomore, as all the freshmen rooms had already been booked, and a particular sophomore had a spare bed to share. 

While his mother had been dubious of the idea of Soobin sharing rooms with a sophomore ( _Soobin-ie, you're already so quiet, I think having a roommate of the same age will help_ ), Soobin didn't mind. It's only an age gap of a year, and it's better than living off campus anyway. 

Two more hours and Soobin is standing beside his parent's car, hugging his mother. 

"Oh, my baby." His mother sniffles, cradling his face. "Make friends. And study." Soobin giggles and nods before parting with her and hugging his dad. 

"Be good, kid." His father pats him on the back before heading back into his car. Tears and kisses are exchanged, and off they go, Soobin staring at their car until it disappears into a turn.

He still has a lot to pack, but he's pretty tired. It's been a long day of standing, waiting and unpacking so he figures a short nap won't hurt. Classes don't start from tomorrow, and he doesn't want to look like a zombie walking into his class. First impressions, you know.

He's returning back to his room when he bumps into a guy a few centimetres short of him, blonde fringe tied up into a small ponytail above his forehead.

"Hey," the guy smiles. "I'm Minhyuk."

"Uh, Soobin." he shakes Minhyuk's hand.

"I haven't seen you around before." Minhyuk frowns.

"Oh, I'm a freshman."

"Why are you on this floor then?"

"I applied late so.. I'll be rooming with a sophomore this year."

Recognition fills Minhyuk's eyes before he lets out a laugh and shakes his head. "Oh, man. You're Yeonjun's roommate. I'm so sorry." 

Soobin frowns, clearly confused. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't get y–"

"Youngbae! This dude's Yeonjun's roommate." Minhyuk notions to Soobin with a thumb to another guy walking by. 

"For real? Dude, why?" _Youngbae_ asks him.

"I-I don't know. I'm confus–"

"It's okay, you'll find out soon. Maybe you'll even get to join in, eh? You well off? Got enough money?–"

"Okay, Youngbae you're scaring him off." Minhyuk shoves Youngbae aside. "Dude, seriously though. Yeonjun like..maybe isn't good company for you to be around, if you're a freshman."

"He'll scare him off from college." Youngbae cackles.

Minhyuk rolls his eyes and grabs Soobin's shoulder, pulling him away from Youngbae. "Okay. An advice from a senior. You obviously won't be getting a chance to change roommates as the college doesn't allow that under any circumstances. But, let me just warn you. Yeonjun – he – eh how do I say this..he sleeps around a lot, okay? That okay with you?"

"Uh.." Soobin really is at a loss of words.

"He's a playboy." Minhyuk simplifies. 

"Oh..okay."

"Okay?"

What is he even supposed to say? So his roommate's a playboy. Sure. Okay. Nothing he hasn't seen in schools, to be pretty honest. So he nods.

Minhyuk shrugs. "I mean, okay then I guess. See you around..Woojin?"

"Soobin"

"Yes. We'll be seeing each other way more often than you think. Bye!" he winks and runs off to Youngbae who's still for some reason giggling.

He shakes his head and makes his way back to his bedroom. And there he is, Yeonjun, reading a book on his bed with his shoes still on. Soobin grimaces.

"Hey."

Soobin looks up to see Yeonjun staring at him. 

"H-Hi."

Yeonjun gets up. He's tall, almost reaching up to Soobin's eyes. He's wearing a white crop top and some high waisted jeans with paint splatters on them. Soobin wonders if he did those himself. The smell of hydrangeas overwhelms him as Yeonjun gets closer. It's so overbearing it's almost dizzying. 

"Yeonjun." the older extends his hand.

"I know." Soobin blurts out.

Yeonjun raises his brow. "Already?"

"I-I'm-I..a senior told me. I-"

"So you already know, right?" he asks.

"Know what?" 

Yeonjun rolls his eyes. "That I have sex. With people. For money." he explains, extremely slowly in a way that makes Soobin embarrassed. "You better get used to it."

Soobin looks down, before something pops up in his mind. "Wait. Where will I be when..?"

"What, when I fuck or get fucked by random men?" Yeonjun tilts his head. He seems to be enjoying the flustered state Soobin's in currently. So when the younger just blushes and nods, avoiding eye contact still, Yeonjun continues. "I mean- you're welcome to stay in the room. It's yours as much as it's mine. If that makes you uncomfortable.. I guess make friends and stay in their rooms when I have clients over."

Soobin looks up. That's not fair. 

"Don't worry though," Yeonjun raises a hand, as if he sensed Soobin's agitation. "I'm not an inconsiderate asshole. I can sometimes do it in my clients' room as well. So you can have the room to yourself peacefully. I'll always message you whenever I have a client over so that you have time to like, I don't know, go out or something. Deal?"

Soobin contemplates. He doesn't really have a choice. Either be his roommate or live off campus. The latter sounds way hectic to be good. And Yeonjun seems... reasonable enough. 

"Deal."

Yeonjun nods before going back to his bed and proceeding to read this book, laying on his stomach this time. Soobin sees faint bruises just above his waist where Yeonjun's crop top fails to cover his skin. Soobin's curious but it's none of his business so he doesn't ask.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Yeonjun's voice breaks his train of thoughts. 

"N-no." Soobin frowns and awkwardly sits down on his bed, feeling uncomfortable. Yeonjun must be thinking he's such a weirdo. 

"Um, I'm going..downstairs."

"Good, I think a client will be coming in. Not sure right now, but I'm warning you. Just in case."

Soobin nods, because he doesn't know what else to do, and goes out.

He's on the freshman floor now. But he's clueless. He's not good in making friends. But he has to try. He can't be like what he was in school. College is for transformations, and he isn't expecting to turn into a social butterfly within days, but baby steps, right? 

He finds the first door that he encounters, and knocks on it.

A guy, almost as tall as Soobin, opens the door. "Yes?"

Soobin clenches his fists. "I-I'm Soobin. I'm a freshman?"

"Yes?" the guy repeats. 

_I want to be your friend? What_ the hell, no.

"Ah, I don't really know anyone here, I though..I.."

The boy laughs kindly. "I get it. Come in."

Soobin gives him a small smile before going in. There are two more people in the room, sitting comfortably on the floor. Soobin feels jealous. How the hell do people make good friends so quickly? He definitely can't relate.

"Hey, I'm Huening Kai. You can call me Kai if you want to. The one on the bean bag is Taehyun, and the one lying on the floor is Beomgyu. Guys, this is Soobin."

* * *

Soobin...actually has a _great_ time with Kai, Taehyun and Beomgyu. He _is_ mildly terrified of Taehyun in the beginning but he guesses he and Taehyung are just similar in their way around people, wary and distant in the beginning. 

He doesn't even realise he spent almost two hours in Kai and Beomgyu's room (Taehyun lives just across), until his phone rings with his mom's picture on display. 

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, my mom's calling. Bye!"

He quickly bids them farewell and goes about his way.

"Hey mom."

" _Hey, baby. How's it going till now? Have you met your roommate?_ "

"Yes." Soobin bites his lip. "He's okay."

" _Okay?"_

"Okay."

" _Soobin_ ," he hears his mother sigh, _"if he troubling you-_ "

"No, _no mom_. He's just.. a little reserved. We'll get along as time goes by."

" _You sure_?"

"Yes, mom." he looks up, exasperated.

" _Well, okay then. If you don't have a problem. Your dad is already missing_ you. _Though he won't day it out loud._ "

Soobin laughs. "He's always been like that."

" _He's sleeping in your bed right now."_

"Please tell me you clicked pictures."

" _Yep_." he could hear the smile in her voice. " _Called you right after that."_

"Okay, mom. I'm gonna hang up now, I'm hungry."

 _"I did pack some mango jelly I made for you. It's in your blue suitcase. Eat it quickly before it goes rancid_."

"Yes, mom." he's already walking towards his room.

" _Okay then, baby. I'll go now. Bye_."

"Bye, mom." he clicks _end call_ and tosses his phone in his pocket, before fetching out his keys and opening his door.

Yeonjun was still on the bed, this time bookmarking some pages in his textbook. For a playboy, he seems pretty serious in his studies. Soobin shakes his head, he shouldn't be stereotyping. 

"I'm back." he says as he puts his keys on his table.

Yeonjun turns around. "Okay?"

Soobin blushes again. _Why did he even say that_? "I-Nevermind."

The older stares at him for a good few seconds before turning around and bookmarking his pages again.

"No client?" 

"Nope."

"I took English honours, by the way. You?"

"Business."

Soobin sighs. Maybe he's still riding on the confidence of making three new friends today, so he tries to maintain conversation with Yeonjun.

"So," he clears his throat, "You got any hobbies?"

Yeonjun turns around and looks at him like he's grown a second head. "Reading. And uh, photography." he turns around, but Soobin catches the reddish hue on his cheeks. He looks flustered, as if he can't believe he admitted that.

 _Strange guy,_ Soobin thinks.

"That's nice. I like singing sometimes."

Yeonjun shrugs, head still buried in his book. Soobin changes the topic.

"Did you miss your family when you entered college?"

Soobin notices Yeonjun's back tense up, and wonders if he touched a sensitive topic. 

"We don't have to talk ab–"

"I'm going to sleep. Good night." Yeonjun slams his book against the table and goes to his bed, turning his back to Soobin.

Soobin sighs, checking his phone and realising it's almost ten. He supposes he should sleep early considering he's not a morning person at _all, so_ he should look fresh on his first day of college. He puts his phone aside and lies down, mumbling a _goodnight to_ Yeonjun (the pleasantries aren't reciprocated) before slumber takes him over.

* * *

His first day so far is going pretty great. His teachers are pleasant (He thinks he already has a small crush on his Literature teacher). Beomgyu and he share the same course, so Soobin's glad he has someone to sit with during classes. (He's guilty that he's glad it's Beomgyu instead of Taehyun. He's still a little intimidated by him. Beomgyu reassures him though, that he's just quiet, and he'll come around eventually.)

It's 2pm before he knows it. When they reach their dorms he quickly tells Beomgyu that he'll be down in five minutes. 

"I left my wallet on my bed. It's just by the entrance, I'll be right back!"

"Hurry up." Beomgyu whines. "I'm hungry."

Soobin rushes up the stairs, feeling giddy. He has a nice feeling about college. He's made friends, has decent teachers, a fairly reputable course in a fairly reputable college. Maybe he'll finally get his life figured out. Maybe –

He freezes when he opens the door to his room. 

Yeonjun's in his bed and – no – Yeonjun _and someone else_ are on the bed. It might've been a pretty normal sight had it not been for the fact that Yeonjun's _balls deep inside the said someone's else_.

And the room smells of hydrangeas. So many hydrangeas.

Their eyes meet and Yeonjun looks *angry*.

"–what the *fuck*, Soobin!"

"Sorry!" Soobin quickly closes the door and dashes down the stairs, heart beating fast against his chest. What the fuck. *What the fuck–* 

"Hey, you okay?" Beomgyu puts a hand on his shoulder. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I–" Soobin gulps. "I forgot my wallet. Sorry."

Beomgyu looks confused but doesn't question further, which Soobin is thankful for. "Hey, it's okay. My treat." He squeezes his shoulder one last time before letting go. "Come on, Kai and Hyun must be waiting for us in the cafeteria."

Soobin nods.

Maybe he won't have his life all figured out so soon after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first chaptered txt fic. i'll delete it if this flops because i'm really insecure about this one dhdjdk.  
> again, this isn't proofread yet. i'll do it later :3 pls do give me feedback if you wanna! ❤️  
> 


End file.
